Sleep
by Ash D. Florite
Summary: Aku bertemu adikmu kemarin," "Sasuke? Dia sudah..." Itachi memenggal kalimatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit. Ash is back, minna! Mind to RnR, please?


Sleep

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ash D. Flourite.

Rated : T

Warning : Alternative Universe, almost Out-Of-Character, minor dialog.

Character(s) : Uchiha Itachi – Uchiha Sasuke

Genre : Family / Hurt / Comfort

*******

**ENJOY**

*******

Suara degup jantung tetap terdengar dari mesin pendeteksi. Sedangkan yang aslinya masih terus memompa darah ke sekujur tubuh lemah itu. Selang infus tertancap rapi di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang pucat. Dan sebuah masker udara menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Di ujung tempat tidur rumah sakit itu tertempel sebuah papan nama pasien.

Uchiha Sasuke. 15 tahun.

Sang kakak–Uchiha Itachi duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang yang agak tak nyaman itu. Ranjang yang di tempati adik satu-satunya. Mengamati warna kulit Sasuke yang pucat. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

Itachi mendesah putus asa.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak hari itu dan Sasuke belum juga membuka matanya. Bergerak dengan kehendaknya sendiri pun tidak. Ia tenggelam di alam bawah sadarnya dan entah kapan bangun. Koma.

*******

Tiga minggu sebelumnya...

Suara teriakan frustasi terdengar dari ruang tengah rumah minimalis dan nyaman itu. Tapi keadaan berkata sebaliknya. Sebuah teriakan seorang pria diiringi balasan sebuah lemparan barang porselen lalu terdengar teriakan balasan dari seorang wanita. Membuat ruang tengah itu seakan menjadi tempat berkelahi antar-geng.

Itachi dan Sasuke menutup diri di dalam sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Kamar yang jarang di gunakan, kamar tamu. Itachi yang berumur dua puluh tahun itu hanya terdiam di sisi tempat tidur. Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru berumur lima belas tahun itu terduduk sambil mencoba menonton siaran televisi yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidur.

Itachi diam, berpikir bagaimana ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang tinggal satu semester itu? Bagaimana nasib adiknya yang baru kelas satu SMA? Keluarganya hampir tidak bisa disebut keluarga lagi.

Tali itu hampir putus. Rantai itu telah membuka ikatan itu.

Sore ini puncaknya, klimaks dari segala kejadian yang membuat hubungan keluarganya renggang.

Malam sebelumnya, Fugaku pergi tanpa pamit meninggalkan Mikoto–ibu mereka terisak di kamar mereka. Merintih kesakitan memegangi kepalanya. Penyakit itu mengantarkannya kepada malaikat kematian yang sudah siap sedia menunggunya dan mengantarkan jiwanya ke alam lain.

Sasuke juga mulai resah. Ia marah karena setelah malam kemarin ayahnya pergi dan pulang senja hari ini dengan oleh-oleh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bau alkohol yang menyengat dan parfum wanita yang tertempel di baju kemejanya. Bagaimana ia tahu? Karena dialah yang membuka pintu rumah itu.

Itachi yang saat itu sedang mengambil air putih untuk ibunya segera melesat menuju pintu depan. Menemukan adiknya tengah menahan sakit di perutnya. Tidak jauh dari Sasuke, Fugaku sedang berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar terdekat, kamar orang tua mereka. Di mata Sasuke, Itachi langsung melempar gelas berisi air putih itu ke kepala ayahnya sendiri sambil meneriakkan sumpah serapah pada lelaki itu. Dengan cepat, Itachi memapah dirinya sendiri langsung ke kamar tamu di lantai dua.

Setengah jam kemudian, suara benturan keras di tembok terdengar lalu suara pintu dibanting juga terasa sampai lantai dua. Seketika, rumah itu hening, lalu terdengar suara mobil. Membuat kedua kakak-adik itu segera turun untuk melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang tergeletak dekat tembok dengan tubuh bagian atas bermandikan darah yang berasal dari kepalanya. Sebuah cipratan darah terlihat di tembok berwarna krem itu.

Sasuke menjerit histeris. Itachi terlihat terkejut bukan main lalu tergantian oleh sebuah tatapan marah terlihat di kedua mata hitamnya, warna mata yang merupakan warisan genetika dari kedua orang tua mereka. Kali ini ia tak sudi memanggil lelaki kepala keluarga mereka dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

.

Tali kuning milik polisi itu memagari rumah milik keluarga Uchiha. Beberapa polisi dan dua mobil yang juga milik kepolisian setempat terlihat di sekitar rumah itu. Sebuah kantung yang bersleting tertutup dengan berisikan mayat seorang wanita. Di sebelahnya berdiri dua orang yang hampir mirip, Itachi dan Sasuke. Kedua mata masing-masing terlihat merah, menahan perasaan yang campur aduk bagai adonan kue yang terlihat buruk agar tak direalisasikam dalam bentuk air mata..

Tiga hari kemudian, Uchiha Fugaku di tangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan seorang wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto yang tak lain dan tak bukan, istrinya sendiri. Sebuah hukuman tindak pidana di berikan hakim Konoha, tiga puluh tahun penjara.

Kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah mau menjenguk lelaki yang dulunya di panggil 'ayah' oleh mereka berdua. Walau begitu, mereka datang di hari persidangan terakhir.

Dan empat hari kemudian, sesaat setelah Sasuke membawa sepeda motornya untuk ke sekolah di pagi hari, sebuah foto jatuh membuat kacanya menjadi terbagi ke beberapa keping.

Foto keluarga.

Dengan Fugaku yang memasang wajah berwibawa berada di ujung sebelah kanan, Mikoto yang menampilkan senyum lembut layaknya seorang ibu, Itachi yang sedikit tersenyum masih berumur lima belas tahun dan Sasuke yang tersenyum malu di sebelah ibunya, masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

Foto yang di ambil lima tahun lalu.

Sebuah refleksi keluarga yang diidamkan semua orang, bukan? Dengan kedua orang tua, ayah dan ibu yang menyayangi dan mengasihi kedua anak mereka dengan tulus.

Tidak. Tidak seperti sekarang. Keluarga yang gagal menjaga tali dan rantai keutuhan sebuah keluarga.

Dan kini Itachi berusaha menjaga dan merawat adiknya sampai ia cukup dewasa untuk merawat dirinya sendiri. Tapi sebuah firasat buruk tak mengenakkan terbesit di pikirannya.

Paranoid.

Ia yakin itu hanya paranoia, ketakutan yang berlebihan karena baru saja mengalami kejadian yang bahkan orang lain takkan pernah mau mengalaminya.

.

Sebuah ponsel berasal dari kamar Itachi, berbunyi nyaring. Pemiliknya segera mengangkat telepon itu karena nomor itu tidak dikenalnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo. Anda Uchiha Itachi?" tanya seorang di seberang telepon. Suaranya tegas dan baritone.

"Ya. Dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Kami dari kepolisian Konoha. Adik anda, Uchiha Sasuke kecelakaan. Tertabrak sebuah truk. Ia kini berada di RSU Konoha," ucap polisi itu.

Dan detik itu juga, sebuah ponsel meluncur bebas ke bawah. Tergeletak berkeping-keping di atas lantai keramik itu.

Itachi langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya, mengendarai motor itu dengan kecepatan seratus kilometer per jam menuju tempat yang di sebutkan polisi tadi. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia hanya ingin menampik kalau berita yang ia dengar bukan kenyataan, hanya orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan.

*******

Hari ini...

Itachi yang frustasi dan putus asa beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. Menatap wajah pucat adiknya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Kakak pergi dulu ya, Sasuke," gumam Itachi lalu mengecup kening Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat itu dengan gontai.

.

Jam tangan Itachi menunjukkan waktu jam setengah delapan malam. Ia membuka pintu di depannya. Pintu berdaun dua itu berderit pelan. Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, sebuah pemandangan yang belum pernah secara nyata ia lihat terpampang di hadapannya bagai lukisan besar dan lebar.

Sebuah diskotik, bar, club dan sejenisnya. Aroma alkohol bagai udara yang lazim di hirup di tempat itu. Di lantai dansa, banyak laki-laki dan perempuan bergerak seenaknya beriringan dengan musik yang menghentak-hentak.

Itachi berjalan menuju tempat bartender. Memesan satu botol Jack Daniels. Cairan bening itu menuyusup masuk melalu mulutnya. Memberi kesan pahit di lidahnya tapi memberikan hangat di tubuhnya. Kegiatan itu terus berulang sampai beberapa jam kemudian, dalam keadaan tidak mabuk sama sekali padahal ia meminum setengah botol, Itachi memutuskan pulang.

Esok paginya, Itachi kembali menjenguk Sasuke yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Kamar rawat bernomor tiga-lima-tujuh yang di tempati Sasuke, kosong tak ada orang.

Seorang dokter bernama Tsunade melewat, Itachi segera menahan gerak langkah dokter itu.

"Maaf dokter. Tapi saya mau tahu, pasien di ruangan ini kemana? Apa dia dipindah?" tanya Itachi. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Ia baru saja pindah ke ruangan lain, di ujung koridor ini," jawab Tsunade sambil menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Ruangan ujung koridor?" tanya Itachi mengulangi perkataan Tsunade. Ia mengerinyit heran lalu beberapa nanodetik kemudian, ia membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Ruangan ujung koridor ini kan kamar mayat, dokter,"

"Ya, dia meninggal pukul delapan tadi malam. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Maaf. Kami menghubungi ponsel kakaknya tapi tidak ada jawaban. Saya turut prihatin. Mari, saya permisi dulu," Tsunade kembali berjalan melewati Itachi yang mematung.

Ketukan sepasang sepatu terdengar keras menyentuh lantai. Pemiliknya langsung berlari menuju ruangan ujung koridor. Ruang mayat.

Waktu serasa terhenti, angin bagai tak berhembus lagi, bahkan udara yang ia hirup seperti sudah tak ada yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Begitu ia melihat seseorang tertidur di atas sebuah ranjang. Ia ragu kalau adiknya itu tertidur. Dan mendekatinya perlahan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

'Tak mungkin, tak mungkin. Sasuke dan dokter Tsunade pasti hanya mempermainkanku. Pasti, pasti,' batinnya meyakinkan.

Ia menyentuh wajah Sasuke perlahan dan mendapatkan sensasi yang aneh menjalar di telapak tangan Uchiha sulung itu. Dingin.

Tubuh adik satu-satunya itu terasa dingin. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ringkih itu.

"Sasuke!! Bangun! Ini aku, kakakmu, Itachi! Sasuke!!" sebuah teriakan menyakitkan diiringi tangisan itu terdengar dari ruangan ujung koridor rumah sakit itu. Perkataan dokter Tsunade kembali terngiang di telinganya.

'**Ia meninggal pukul delapan tadi malam.'**

Jam delapan malam, saat ia berada di diskotik itu. Bukannya di samping Sasuke.

**Kami menghubungi ponsel kakaknya tapi tidak ada jawaban.**

_Ini salahku. Semua salahku. Kalau saja aku membawa ponsel tadi malam. Pasti Sasuke masih hidup dan aku masih duduk di sampingnya, menjaganya! Kakak macam apa aku ini._

_Maaf._

_Maafkan aku._

_Maafkan kakakmu yang tak di sampingmu saat kau kritis._

*******

Seminggu berlalu begitu lamban bagi Itachi. Kini ia sendiri. Tak ada ibunya, tak ada adiknya dan yang pasti, tak ada keluarganya yang dulu.

Seandainya mesin waktu itu ada. Ia akan kembali ke masa lalu, membuat keluarganya kembali bersatu. Mencoba mengunci mata rantai hubungan keluarga mereka agar tetap utuh.

Ia memang masih hidup, masih melanjutkan hidupnya, pendidikannya dan kegiatannya yang lain. Hanya saja, ia lebih menyendiri, merasakan kalau ada yang kurang. Teman-teman seperjuangannya di universitas hanya bisa memberinya dukungan atas rasa simpati terus-menerus.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkan dari lamunannya yang sedang berada di sebuah kafe. Ia menoleh. Mendapati teman SMA-nya dulu.

Hoshigaki Kisame. Ia memasang senyum samar.

"Sudah lama tak ketemu, kenapa wajahmu murung begitu? Di putuskan pacar?" tanyanya.

Ah, dia tidak tahu keadaannya sekarang. Karena setelah lulus SMA ia langsung kembali ke kota asalnya, Kiri.

"Oh, kau. Sudah lama ya. Tidak juga," jawab Itachi seadanya sambil menyeruput jus tomat kesukaan adiknya. Ia tersenyum lirih.

"Masa'? Oh iya, kemarin aku melihat adikmu, Sasuke. Di depan rumahmu yang dulu. Kudengar kau pindah ke kost-an ya?" tanya Kisame. Menghujam Itachi dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya, aku pindah. Sasuke? Adikku..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Meninggal seminggu yang lalu," jawab Itachi dengan lirih.

Kisame hanya menatap sahabat lamanya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak percaya kalau dalam tiga tahun, hidup seseorang cepat berubah.

Hidup memang sebuah enigma yang sulit.

*******

**Fin**

*******

(Listening to: Apology – Alesana)

(Word Count: 1.818 words)

(Time needed : 70 minutes)

I'M BACK!!! BACK!!

Kembali ke dunia ffn setelah lama melanglang buana dengan gajenya di dunia nyata. Melakukan hal-hal gaje dengan Awesome to the Extreme-nya, aku putuskan kembali ke sini. *nebar-nebar confetti, ngebagiin wine*

Well, yah... Oneshot-fic tersingkat yang pernah aku buat, kalau dari segi waktu. Maafkan kalau ada salah-salah.

Fic ini bukan Uchihacest. Bukan! Hanya sekedar brotherly-fic yang inspirasinya datang dari keluargaku sendiri. *nemplok ke aniki, berbagi ingus* *ditendang*

Oke, ehm... Ending yang menggantung memang. Karena hidup memang penuh teka-teki tanpa kita tau ke depannya gimana.

Nah, mind to give me review? Per favore?


End file.
